


Twenty percent off your purchase

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, sara lance is an anti-capitalist now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: Sara processes her time spent in the service economy (and also explains to Amaya what a Sink, Shower, and Stuff is)





	Twenty percent off your purchase

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just me wanting Sara to try and explain a Bed Bath and Beyond to Amaya, but turned into slightly sad feelings about Sara feeling adrift in the world without her team and time ship?

“You were working at a what?” Amaya asked, confused in that slightly frustrated way she got when she didn’t understand something from the present time.

“…A Sink, Shower and Stuff,” Sara mumbled only slightly louder than before. “It’s like, I dunno, like just the kitchen and bath section of Target but more expensive and also shittier?”

“I don’t–”

“Right, you don’t know what Target is,” Sara said, cutting Amaya off.

Sara wasn’t proud of having to work at what was everyone’s last choice to register at for their weddings, but she didn’t want to lie. Unlike Nate and Ray, who boasted about their super heroics, when in reality Wally did most of the heroing and turns out The Atom really couldn’t take on the evils of capitalist technocrats via shrinking real small. (Also, Sara couldn’t wait to show Amaya the selfie Wally had sent her of him rescuing Nate tied up in evil meta human monster goo).

But she couldn’t kill people anymore, at least not without a good reason, so assassin-ing was out. She tried temping, but none of the agencies wanted anything to do with her since she didn’t finish college. And Time Ship Captain 2016-2017 didn’t really slot in well to her resume, considering it was still 2016 in Star City. And also time travel wasn’t real to 99.99% of people she encountered.

She actually had applied to Target, but because of the multiple deaths, she didn’t pass the background check and she couldn’t explain the anomaly to the 18 year-old little shit doing the hiring, so she had just knocked over the cheap red chair he was sitting in and left, swiping two king size Reese’s on her way out.

Sink, Shower and Stuff was part of this Star City program that gave tax breaks to companies who hired felons, and they just assumed that was what was going on with her. She technically didn’t have a record, but she was dead twice, which was the same thing to them, she guessed. Her manager was a real shit head and lorded it over her, like he would fire her at any second. But they were clearly desperate for employees and Sara could snap two brain cells together to work a cash register. It didn’t hurt that she knew roughly 100 different ways to kill him with one of their fancy potato peelers. The thought of dismembering him was comforting.

And after they had picked Amaya back up, Sara was pretty quiet about what she had been doing in the meantime, because it was embarrassing, realizing that in the real world she was essentially nothing. But Amaya was persistent enough to be annoying and Sara had a hard time saying no to her.

“Okay, so it’s like where you can buy a frying pan, towels, and sheets in one place, and all of them you could get cheaper somewhere else.”

“Huh,” Amaya said. “Why wouldn’t you just buy them somewhere else then?”

“Fuck if I know. And, y’know, the time gods willing or whatever, I never have to step in another one and try to figure it out ever again.”


End file.
